


Envy

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, General au, M/M, Making Out, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack tries on Rhys' clothes and thinks he looks damn good. Rhys decides to do the same, but no one was meant to wear half as many layers as JackJust migrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :) This is part of my Seven Deadly Sins series, to accompany the Seven Heavenly Virtues series.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Jack wearing rhys' clothes and rhys in jack's is my kink xD LOLOL

“I think I look pretty damn good in your clothes,” Jack told Rhys as he leaned against the door jamb, the younger man’s outfit haphazardly hanging off Jack’s frame. “I ditched the tie, though. And your legs are too long.”

“You’ve never complained about these legs before,” Rhys said with a smug grin, raising one straight up from his back on the bed as Jack laughed. 

“Baby I’ve got _no_ complaints when my dick is in you.” Jack flipped the collar of Rhys’ shirt up and adopted what he thought was a cool pose. It agitated Rhys that he indeed thought the older man looked quite good.

“Who asked you to wear my clothes anyways?”

“Don’t worry about it princess. I’ve got some fun costumes for you to try on next time anyways.”

Jack dodged the pillow Rhys threw at him and laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom. Running water echoed through to the younger man as he lay there amidst the sheets, his mind beginning to wander.

Taking advantage of Jack’s absence while he was in the shower, Rhys tried on the older man’s clothes thinking that surely the opposite should be true. The mirror, however, was no friend of his. He was truly disappointed. 

Jack looked like a gorgeous god in Rhys’ clothes in a way the other man just didn’t quite pull off. Was it his stature? Was it Jack’s cocky, self-confident grin? He wasn’t sure. But wearing Jack’s clothes, Rhys looked like he was trying too hard, and it made him grumble as he removed everything. It was truly unfair.

At least, he mused, they both looked pretty damn good naked. And just to prove the point to himself, he invited himself to Jack’s shower, the older man leering as he stood on the other side of the glass. He might have been posturing a bit as he posed some mundane question to the older man, but Jack was soon pulling him in under the water against his body, kissing and biting and grabbing at the younger man.

When Jack brought up costuming again and whether he’d prefer to be a maid or a librarian, Rhys had effectively stopped that line of questioning with his mouth and his hands.  


Jack’s moans echoed in the tiled room.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys deals with disappointment the same way i do BAHHA
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
